In the exterior mirror described in German Utility Model Specification 7,729,371, the mechanism allowing swing-away of the mirror housing from the mirror mounting upon impact is a complex structure which comprises a massive link coupled pivotably to the mirror housing and the mirror mounting. Moreover said link is at least partially exposed to the exterior of the mirror so that dirt and water may find a way to the mechanism and may give cause to substantial wear of the link. Thus, the object on which the invention is based is to improve the functional reliability of the mechanism and to reduce substantially the expenditure involved in producing the exterior mirror. At the same time, however, it must continue to be ensured that the exterior mirror continues to be held in vibration-free manner in its normal use position on the mirror mounting and that, furthermore, in fulfillment of safety regulations, the mirror housing can swing forwards and backwards relative to the mirror mounting in accordance with an impact, i.e., it must be capable of being swung away from its normal use position. At the same time, the mirror housing which has been swung away must remain connected to the mirror mounting in such a manner that it can be guided back into the normal use position.